


Until you Fall Asleep on a Cloud

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Go To Sleep [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Peaceful Atmosphere, Tell him Hardcase, This will warm your heart, Touching, cause I love him, everything is for Dogma, riduurs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: Hardcase hates knowing Dogma doesn’t sleep well because of stress, sadness and sometimes even harassment. Is he gonna do something about it? Of course he is, tonight, Dogma will be all his. He WILL sleep… and will like it.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, Dogma & Hardcase (Star Wars), Dogma/Hardcase (Star Wars)
Series: Go To Sleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935973
Kudos: 16





	Until you Fall Asleep on a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much. So I had to write a scene where Hardcase takes care of the poor Dogma he loves so much. And Dogma takes it like a kitten, I can’t!

In the ARC’s quarters borrowed to Jesse, the lights had been turned off and different candles had been enlightened in the four corners of the room. The advantage was that it gave a really pleasant and peaceful atmosphere thanks to the reflections of the flames dancing on the ceiling. It wasn’t anything like the barracks’ powerful electric lighting which attacks your eye as soon as you open your eyelids. This one was tinted and Hardcase liked it very much.

Settled on the bed, the clone was covering the bunk’s blanket with a large towel he had heated on a radiator for several hours. Next to him, on the nightstand was a bowl of hot water giving a particularly sweet smell in the smock slightly rising above the mixture. All seemed ready to receive his tired treasure who was about to gratefully melt on this towel.

When Dogma entered in the quarters, he took a while to get his eyes used to the dim light of the room. His look seemed pleading and exhausted, as if the only thing he was searching for by now was a bit of comfort. So when he saw Hardcase waiting for him on the bed with a compassionate smile, he rushed on him. However, he didn’t throw himself into his friend’s arms in order to drop on him all the pressure he had in him as Hardcase thought he would.

Dogma simply rolled in a tight ball on the warm towel and buried his head in his members, completely tensed and lost between desolation, frustration and fury. His fetal position was silently begging mercy and Hardcase understood how much the clone needed him and his warmth when he let out, as a shy pain cry:

‘Hug me please…’

In front of this desperate pray, Hardcase didn’t have other choice than bending above this weak little egg and wrapping him completely with his own body, compacting even more his treasure with his hands to hug him and tell him he didn’t want to lose him and would protect him. At the core of the egg, this little thing’s lungs were warming up and seemed to deeply appreciate the shell Hardcase was making tight around it to wrap it with tenderness. It wasn’t crying, but wasn’t probably far from it.

‘You’re safe now’ Hardcase murmured to the kitten, ‘you’re with me… Lay down, okay? I’m gonna take care of you, Dogma.’

The clone beneath him weakly whined, meaning he didn’t want to move and that everything outside this shell was only hell and suffering. Hardcase seemed quite flattered about his clone feeling so good, locked by his large body and he didn’t want to break that peace bubble they had formed neither but he had a better plan to relax Dogma.

‘Please’ he insisted, lowering his voice and tenderly kissing his ear, ‘it will feel good, I promise.’

Dogma sighed as an answer, trusting his vod. Understanding his signal, Hardcase slowly rose and freed Dogma who, with the clone’s help, removed the top of his blacks and laid on his front, fully feeling the towel’s warmth beneath him. Then, he landed his arms above his head but Hardcase lowered them along his body and added:

‘Here, put your head on this.’

He slid a smaller towel under his cheek which pleasantly warmed it up then recovered him with the blanket up to his neck, as an extra protection. Dogma then looked at Hardcase with a questioning gaze when the clone sat next to his head. Apparently, it was not what he had hoped for. He whined again:

‘Hardcase… I… I need to feel you… to feel you against me…’  
‘You’re gonna feel me, Dogma, don’t worry’ the clone affectionately answered, rolling up his sleeves, ‘but I’m gonna relax you first.’

And on that, he buried his fingers in the clone’s short brown hair and gently wiggled them, about to go on a long safari. They began exploring the north, their steps nicely pawing Dogma’s scalp while they progressed, moved back, circled indefinitely and buried themselves a bit more into his hair and skin. His patient was obviously enjoying his delicate tenderness. He spoke too during the safari:

‘I know that your day’s been hard, that vods had been cold and maybe cruel towards you, that you feel weak, humiliated, useless… but it’s okay now, there’s only me, you and the flowers. I dipped them in this bowl of hot water to relax you… I think they smell a bit like you… Just breath…’

Under his fingers, Hardcase felt him take a deep breath and then silently answer to all this attention which meant a lot for him. Dogma wasn’t sure of what Hardcase was doing anyway, but that seemed to have a powerful effect on him because the next moment, he noticed that unconsciously, he had already closed his eyes.

‘Oh, it’s…’ he stammered, lost under his clone’s petting while trying to express what he felt, ‘your hands are…’

But he couldn’t define them. Gladly, Hardcase seemed to understand what he meant and increased tenderness to caress his cleared side, just around the ear, where the hair’s fluff is the softest. Then, he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Dogma’s lips part to the sensation. His reaction translated to Hardcase as an adorable ‘I want more’.

‘I know, I know…’ he purred, lightly brushing his ear, ‘Shhhhhhh, relax…’

When Hardcase slowly folded the blanket down to have access to his back, Dogma shivered and a second later, when the slightly oiled hands of the clone entered in contact with his skin, he emitted a little pleasure cry which quickly transformed into a long growl, while his head was sinking into the warm towel.

‘What I plan to do is very simple’ Hardcase explained, beginning to meticulously massage his treasure and to coat it with gold, ‘I’m gonna caress you until you fall asleep on a cloud, and I’ll do it all night if needed. My hands are going to worship you… and put every little muscles of yours to sleep… to show you the good they’re able to do to you… and how much they love to feel your skin melt beneath them…’

Dogma emitted a tiny pathetic moan in front of the magic Hardcase’s words were exerting on his pliant mind and tensed nerves. Meanwhile, the clone was taking care of tenderly making the gold penetrate into his vod’s skin: into his shoulder blades, his spine, his waist and along his neck. And while he was massaging, while the smock above the floral water bowl was rising, while the candles' wax was flowing, Dogma fell in a truly magnificent trance.

‘That’s it’ Hardcase encouraged him, making his hands slide up to his shiny shoulders, ‘do you feel the happiness I send you through my fingers to the depths of your veins?’

Dogma didn’t even have the strength to move his head, so he was forced to answer, feeling these amazing thumbs go back and forth to relax his golden neck’s nerves:

‘Yeah… yeah, I feel it.’

Hardcase too was feeling the clone becoming more and more receptive to his gestures since even miserably lying next to him, Dogma was making some truly adorable little movements and was reacting to the pressure of his fingers in order to increase the sensation, a way of saying that he completely surrendered to the torture and that he was all Hardcase’s. Around the end of his fight against sleep, he wasn’t moving at all since his muscles were deeply asleep.

Or let’s say that he seemed to sink more and more into the towel, under the slow pressures Hardcase was applying, his body as inert and limp as molded compote. If his vod chose to be diabolic, he could have grabbed a holo recorder and do whatever he wanted with the ridiculous Dogma, too weak to react, then send the video to their close vods. But tonight, it wasn’t his goal.

He was more occupied with putting Dogma to sleep rather than torment his victim but still, he took advantage of his position to remind him who was the Alpha between them and thus, satisfying his dominating instinct which was making his heart to jump each time Dogma weakly whined thanks to his fingers:

‘You’re going to quietly fall asleep under my caresses, Dogma’ he whispered above him as a clear affirmation, ‘because anyway, you know well you can’t resist me…’

Barely a minute later, Hardcase realized the clone had fell asleep and deeply, seeing the way his arm fell back on the towel when he delicately lifted it to check how limp Dogma was. In front of this ridiculous – but predictable – defeat, Hardcase silently laughed, imagining he had a magical power on him which instantly made him lick his lips but he quickly stopped for Dogma’s sake. He then grabbed the enormous sponge on the nightstand. Without hurrying more than before, he sank it in the tepid water which still contained the flowers.

The marvelous spongy sound of this floral water escaping the sponge when he pressed it inexplicably relaxed Hardcase. Thus, he did it again and again just to have the pleasure to hear this splendid sound before gently applying the sponge on Dogma’s back to remove the oil that was still making his skin to shine. Awoken, he would have loved the sensation of tepid water on him: Hardcase was sure of it. And this slight flower smell! It was such a pity he couldn’t enjoy it…

Still Hardcase took the time he needed to carefully remove this gold because although the goal of knocking Dogma down had been reached, it had always been primordial to take care of him in the first place, even when he was asleep. And Hardcase loved to take care of him, even unconscious. He was no longer looking for thanks nor little vocal reactions which had been making him smile. Now, his smile was naturally staying on his face, thanks to this weird thing people one day called ‘love’.

Putting down the sponge once finished, he went to put the candles that had stayed alight out, then retuned on the bed in the dark and looked at Dogma’s naked and still back. All this beautiful relaxed skin always seemed to attract his eyes like magnet. In the most silent silence, he couldn’t tell how long he stayed there, watching it but after a moment, he bent over it and delicately kissed it, somewhere on his spine.

Instantly, he wanted to do it again but refrained himself, by fear of waking his clone and wrapped arms and legs around him in the darkness. Only then, he covered both of them with the blanket and closed his eyes against his shoulder. Finally he could fall asleep knowing that Dogma was relaxed, peaceful and most importantly, sleeping. And the silence so tempting, so attracting had, for a moment, something inexplicable that made him open his mouth with confidence:

‘I love you Dogma.’

That was it. That was told. The stars had heard him.

Beyond this shoulder, he couldn’t see it, but a smile was slowly rising.

The next morning, Dogma awoke at the sensation of a small living animal softly delousing his hair. It wasn’t disturbing, quite the opposite actually but this thing wasn’t supposed to be in his hair. Barely opening his eyelids to look at the ARC quarters’ ceiling, he raised a hand to the top of his head but instead of touching a big insect or a little rabbit, he entered in contact with some familiar fingers.

‘What a nice vision to start the day’ said a smiling voice above him, ‘a god awaking like a mess between my legs… and from I can tell, you’ve slept well…’

Dogma growled as an answer and let his hand fall down on the blanket. Hardcase’s fingers were using their magic again on the clone’s scalp which they carefully pawed. Nearly instantly, Dogma’s eyelids unconsciously fell on his eyes and he savored this second scalp massage – Hardcase must had noticed how the first one had amazing effects on him.

‘Kriff, where did you learn to do that?’ he asked after a moment when he thought he might fall asleep again.  
‘Kix gave me a few tricks’ the clone answered, visibly very proud of him, ‘you like that very much, don’t you?’

***

‘In your opinion, how can you peacefully lull a clone that is stressed, upset and sad at the same time?’  
‘You mean Dogma?’

‘Hmm… Well, yeah… he doesn’t sleep easily. Sometimes, at night, I feel him move against me and I’m sure he has a lot on his mind, some things that prevent him from falling asleep and I would like to be able to help… I could, right?’

‘Of course’ Kix compassionately answered before addressing to his comm, ‘Jesse, get your butt here, I need you.’

When, a few minutes later, the ARC trooper arrived in an individual room of the medbay where Kix and Hardcase were calmly settled, he immediately sat on his riduur’s lap to announce his presence – rather impose him his presence – and at first, didn’t ask any question about Hardcase’s presence:

‘My butt’s here’ he purred as a greeting, ‘what else do you need, little Kix?’  
‘I need you to help me to learn to Hardcase how put someone to sleep’ Kix blushed, helping Jesse to remove his armor.  
‘Dogma?’

‘How did you know it was Dogma!?’ Hardcase asked, a bit frustrated that everyone guessed the name as if it was an obvious thing.

‘Well, you didn’t exactly tried to hide your relationship, quite the opposite, actually… You were sleeping together in the middle of the barracks’ great room and Kix also told me about a splendid kiss you apparently gave him in front of everyone in the mess.’

Hardcase shamefully coughed then turned his frowning towards Kix who was fleeing his gaze. Jesse, seeing the scene, burst in laughing and put an affectious hand on the clone’s shoulder:

‘Don’t worry, Kix and I weren’t really discreet either at first, it’s normal that everyone ends up by knowing it at some point and what is certain is that it doesn’t matter. I’ll let you my ARC quarters tonight if you two want to be alone for some time…’

Hardcase nodded, grateful then helped too to remove the last pieces of his armor. Once in his blacks, Kix removed the upper half of his blacks only and asked him to turn around to expose him his back. Perfectly comfortable, Jesse obeyed and shivered under Kix’s light touches on his skin in order to try and warm up his fingers. When they approached his neck, Jesse growled with pleasure, as if he knew what his riduur intended to do:

‘We’re going to start by the dead spot’ Kix explained, turning his head towards Hardcase but keeping his hands on Jesse’s neck, ‘or the weak spot, call that whatever you like. It’s very easy to do and as powerful as the Jedi’s version of hypnosis… you know, when they just make their fingers float in the air in front of your eyes and you fall asleep… Well that’s approximately the same thing here. Still you have to overwhelm the spot to obtain an optimal result, but if I press… here…’

He buried his thumbs in Jesse’s neck, at a very particular place where the skin tends to be sensitive, near the ear, and instantly Jesse emitted a ridiculous little cry he surely wouldn’t have been able to do normally. Then, he seemed to faint on Kix, falling into his arms which calmly landed him on his shoulder as if this sort of things were perfectly usual. Jesse’s eyes were half closed, though he seemed to be far away already and Kix only had to brush his eyelids for them to automatically fall on his eyes.

Then, he was actually sleeping. Hardcase laughed a bit, finding that completely crazy and hard to believe, but he knew all too well Jesse would never have been able to simulate sleep that much. He raised his eyes towards Kix who was carefully observing his reaction:

‘The only difficulty is to find this dear dead spot, which is different for everyone of us. You can imagine that we wouldn't bother anesthetize wounded if we knew the dead spot of each clone. I only managed to discover his weak spot after many medical exams and other… body explorations. It was quite funny though…’

‘I think Dogma would freak out a bit if I tried to do that’ Hardcase answered, ‘Kix, you’re a medic, it’s not the same, people trust you because you know what you’re doing and beyond that, you and Jesse have known each other for a long time now… which isn’t the case for Dogma and I… And I don’t think he would enjoy this.’

Understanding his arguments which he found fair, Kix woke Jesse up with a few kisses, then proposed the massage thing. An extremely relaxing and intimate solution to get a stressed clone to sleep. It perfectly matched. To Jesse’s greatest delight, Kix taught Hardcase that the tension was mainly stuck in shoulders and that, in order to relax someone – and thus to put him to sleep – that’s where you wanna start.

‘Wait a sec, I’m gonna show you the moves, do we have oil over here?’ Kix asked, moving towards the medic stuffs while Hardcase was looking at Jesse smiling in anticipation. He truly loved Kix’s massages, although in his case, it was more arousing than relaxing.

‘Sorry, Jesse’ he said when seeing Kix come back to them, ‘it seems you’re gonna have to be our model for a while.’  
‘Don’t worry about me, vod, I think I can take it…’ Jesse smiled before feeling Kix’s slippery hands beginning to massage his shoulders, ‘oh kriff that’s so good…’

***

‘Are you hungry?’ Hardcase asked without stopping his safari in Dogma’s hair, half sleeping again.

The clone vaguely nodded. Very happy, Hardcase slightly raised his vod like a baby you sit in his chair to make him eat. Dogma let him do it like the kitten he secretly was, the blanket still on his waist and his back comfortably pressed against Hardcase now stuck between him and the pillow. He pointed a small food tray on the nightstand which Dogma set on his legs but for a moment, he simply looked at it, with shining eyes.

‘You… made it all for me?’  
‘Yeah, these are toasts with butter, without salt or anything as you like: I checked, some apricot jam and your coffee with a few drops of milk, without sugar. Any mistakes?’

Dogma slightly turned his head towards Hardcase and saw he was smiling. He was speechless. All his vod was doing for him with so much care and perfection truly moved him. He could have cried just from that. But as it wasn’t the best thing to do and that he found no word able to describe how he felt, he bent back and cutely kissed his cheek and Hardcase instantly let his hands slide under the blanket and gently pull him to get him closer, by the sensitive place between his legs. Then, an intimate silence filled the room.

‘Are you really gonna keep your hands there?’ Dogma shyly asked when he removed his lips from his cheek.

Hardcase smiled again, a silent way of telling him how much he liked to hold him by his emotions because it meant he controlled them. Last time, he had kept a hand right on his heart, and now, it was another sensitive and revelatory spot of uncontrollable emotions which he was dominating between his fingers. It was probably one of the subtlest way of satisfying his Alpha instinct and to be honest, Dogma liked it a lot. So the clone decided to keep his hands right there.

‘Just… don’t do anything while I’m eating, okay?’

And he bit in one of the toast. It was delicious and knowing that Hardcase had woken up early to made them for him while he was sleeping made him enjoy them even more. The clone behind his back passionately listened to the cracking against his hungry teeth, telling him Dogma appreciated what he had done for him and was grateful. And beyond that, he seemed happy with him: it was all Hardcase wanted.

‘Feed me’ he dropped after a moment to Dogma, ‘my hands are currently busy.’

The clone burst in laughing and gave half a toast to his mouth which he bit with an indescribable joy. Dogma patiently made him eat like a wild little animal he was trying to pet. For a unknown reason, it was making him incredibly happy. When he finished it, Dogma returned to the tray and grabbed the coffee which he took a sip. It was probably one of the best coffee he had had in his life. It was perfect. So, without really thinking about it, about what he was doing – because he still felt a bit on a cloud – he spoke:

‘I love you too.’

‘Say that again?’ Hardcase asked after a silence.

‘Well yesterday, you said ‘I love you Dogma’ and yes, I was sleeping but I heard you anyway, don’t ask me how. But so, I couldn’t answer you right then and this morning, I didn’t remember right away and so, now, I answer you.’

‘Yes, but say that again?’

Dogma blushed a bit and took another sip of coffee to delay the moment, because now Hardcase knew what he was gonna tell him. He wanted to be sure to have heard the words which seemed to have entered his ear a minute ago.

‘I love you.’  
‘Again?’

This time, it wasn’t to be sure to have heard well but just to print the kriffing words, the voice and the moment in his head. Now a bit more relaxed, Dogma turned his head to face him and stuck his nose against his, where he whispered:

‘I love you, Hardcase.’

He blinked. Twice. Well, it was all Dogma could see of his first reaction because surely deep down inside him, a nightclub had awoken, but his vod didn’t know it. The first thing he did for sure was to pleasantly move his hands against Dogma’s sensitive spot and he immediately put down his cup on the tray to limit accidents. Then, Hardcase became crazy.

He rushed on the clone’s neck with savagery and led his hands against his flower in kind of a torture the poor Dogma had to bear all at once. He whined, half surprised half happy but Hardcase ignored him and mercilessly pushed his hands against the spot again while biting the soft skin of the clone’s neck.

‘Hardcase! I… I get what you want but, please… Could you let me finish my coffee? It’s delicious…’

Hardcase burst in laughing and loosen his grip between his legs, which enabled Dogma to take back his cup. Then, he gratefully thanked him and discreetly took several breaths of anticipation while Hardcase was impatiently biting his lips, eyes dark with desire:

‘Hurry up then!’

**Author's Note:**

> I truly love this idea of weak spot (which I was inspired from cats) and I can well imagine one night during which Kix finds Jesse’s and has fun with it since Jesse cannot fight against it. Such a funny night for Kix!
> 
> Mando’a translation:  
> kriff: fuck  
> vod: brother  
> riduur: husband


End file.
